Shrine
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: “Coward. I bet Itachi would have no problem playing…. And he sure wouldn‘t piss his pants at some stupid legend….” Sasuke’s eyes shot up to glare at Kiba; that was all it took, “Dare.” "Alright Sasuke… I dare you to spend the weekend up at the shrine!
1. Chapter 1

Legend say that long ago a demon fox used to roam fire country. A powerful being that used to take the form of humans and disguise itself. The people of Konoha feared the beings power and caused an up roar demanding the Hokage to take the creature's life to protect the village and it's people. The wise Hokage agreed to search for the demon; but remained firm that no harm would come to the fox demon unless it held ill intent. Many of the townspeople were content in the Hokage's promise; but there were a few who believed Yondaime, the Hokage; to be weak for not agreeing to slay the demon. Yondaime, who always had a kind heart, was frowned upon by these few yet they did little but share harsh whispers amongst each other.

As the Hokage promised he set out the very next morning to search for the fox demon. When Yondaime didn't return after the third day the people of the village began to worry that the Hokage had been slain by the fox demon. Danzo; a close counselor to the Hokage immediately saw his chance to take power by striking fear in the people's hearts. He preached that Yondaime's weakness to immediately rid the village of the beast had cost him his life and soon perhaps the lives of all the town's people. More and more of the town's people began to trust Danzo's word for fear that if they didn't that they too would fall victim to the fox demon. But Danzo's plans to take complete control were quickly extinguished when the Hokage returned nearly two weeks later with a beautiful young woman. Her long hair shone a brilliant red that stretched far down her back; her eyes a warm shade of chocolate brown and her skin fair and smooth in appearance. The villager's were captivated by her beauty; and more so captivated at how Yondaime had been so taken with her. Questions rose to question the identity of the mysterious beauty and the whereabouts of the demon fox; yet the Hokage remained adamant that he would reveal everything after they were both well rested.

And again just as Yondaime had promised he summoned all the village and began to tell his tale. Yondaime had explained that he did indeed found the fox demon and found that the so called beast was nothing more than a kind natured and loving being. The Hokage smiled as he wrapped a arm around the young woman at his side and held her close, "This," Yondaime began, "is Kushina… you're fox demon." The towns people were shocked; some appalled; others were not sure what to think of it at all.

Danzo wasted no time in spreading rumors and fears around the village once more. The man had claimed that Yondaime's mind and body fell victim to the fox demon enchantress. That Kushina really plotted to use Yondaime's weakness to slowly destroy the village and it's inhabitants from the inside; it was all a matter of time. Danzo planted the seed; and sat back and watched as it blossomed.

The villager's spoke of the idea of their Hokage falling prey to the demon's charm. That as soon as the demon had dug claws into Yondaime's heart weakening him she would take his life than move on to the village. Days; weeks; than months continued on. And to the horror of many of the townspeople it was announced that soon Kushina; the fox demon; would bear Yondaime's child. It didn't take long after the birth of their son that Danzo organized a revolt against the Hokage. He knew full well that the seed that he had begun to grow and nurture was now about to bear it's ripened fruit.

A mob came to kill the demon fox enchantress and her child; the Hokage tried to reason with the angered townspeople but his words fell upon deaf ears. They all believe he was under the demon's spell.

Yondaime fled with Kushina and their child towards the forests of Konoha. Once in a safe distance Yondaime instructed Kushina to take their child and run for the safety of the mountains; there she would find a shrine at it's peak and remain their until he returned. Kushina kissed her lover before doing as instructed and Yondaime raced back towards the angry villagers to reason with them. What Yondaime didn't know was that Danzo had known exactly where he would send his lover and child; that he planned for Yondaime to flee and rush his family to safety.

As the Hokage begged for the villagers to cease their assault and listen to reason Danzo made his way with a small group of men to the shrine Kushina was hiding. By the time Yondaime realized what Danzo had planned he arrived at the scene too late. Kushina was already nearing death. The Hokage's eyes trailed to the mangled corpses of her attackers and than focused on the young fox demon; his son who Kushina was now holding in her arms. The fox kits pure white fur was dyed a reddish orange hue from the blood of their attackers. Yondaime fell to his knee's as silent tears moved past his cheeks. Kushina had explained in her dying breath that their son was a reincarnation of the nine-tailed fox. The most powerful demon in known existence, however, he was pure; innocent. The young Hokage eyes trailed to the mangled corpses of Danzo and his flunkies; Kushina with her last strength assured that their son had no part of it. That she had deserved to die for what she had to do to protect their son.

"Keep him safe."

The last words she spoke with her dying breath. Yondaime cradled the fox kit in his arms; He knew that the villager's would not spare his son as long as he remained in his current form. Beginning his trek down the mountain path he came to the village and it's people. He told the people of the village that his son would be spared; that he would seal the demonic powers and ensure that his son would stay in the mountain shrine away from the village. He than asked his most trusted friend the toad sage; Jiraiya; to look after his son. The villager's knew in order to seal the child's powers Yondaime would have to forfeit his own life; many tried to reason with him but his mind was made up. He would die protecting his son; just as Kushina had.

"They say; that the demon still lives in the shrine at the top of the mountain peaks looking over Konoha. Maybe one day he will exact his revenge on the village for the death of his parents… or maybe he'll devour every living soul and…"

"Hn…," Sasuke scoffed before Kiba could finish.

"What's the matter Sasuke 'fraid of the fox demon kit," Kiba teased.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably knowing full well that the words exchanged between the two would not go well for the rest of the group. Tenten. Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, and even Ino clamped their mouths shut and let their eyes wander to the sky; hoping that the spat would quickly end knowing full well it wouldn't.

Sasuke just raised a brow before spitting out a simple insult, "Baka."

"Listen tough guy," Kiba's voice began to flare up before Sakura interjected.

"How about a game of truth of dare!"

Kiba's grin grew impossibly wide, "Fine! So Sasuke; Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes uninterested, "I'm not going to participate in such a childish game…"

"Coward. I bet Itachi would have no problem playing…. And he sure wouldn't piss his pants at some stupid legend…."

Sasuke's eyes shot up to glare at Kiba; that was all it took, "Dare."

Kiba's grin split his face practically in two.

"Guys; I'm sure this isn't what Sakura wanted," Tenten tried to reason with the two but ended up failing miserably. At this point Neji only shook his head, "It's already to late Tenten."

Tenten hung her head in defeat.

"Alright Sasuke… I dare you to spend the weekend up at the shrine!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW if you like it I shall continue


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke cursed to himself as he walked up the mountain side; something along the lines of 'damn Uchiha pride' and 'stupid fairy tale foxes and demons'.

After Kiba had dared him he had no choice but to comply. Or rather he did have a choice; but his damn pride got in the way. Although he blamed it more on avoiding the unnecessary annoyance of Kiba's excessive motor mouth.

He knew damn well that Kiba would never let him live it down if he didn't accept the challenge. He would hear about it night and day and Kiba would be more than happy to tell every living soul in town about it. Sasuke had enough problems getting rid of female, and for the record a few guys, attention. Last thing he needed was more eyes on him; _it would be far to troublesome_….

Sasuke could almost laugh at his last thought; perhaps Shikamaru was more like him than he thought. Maybe.

"Baka," Sasuke murmured thinking back to the goofy accomplished grin plastered over his 'friends' face. Why he even agreed to camp out with them was beyond him; or even why he even bothered to associate himself with them for that matter. He had little in common with his so called friends and really they were beginning to seem to be more of an annoyance than anything else. What was Kiba trying to prove anyway; did he really think that some banished demon was held captive at the shrine? Or that some toad hermit watched over the place; _ridiculous… _

Such things were the topic of bedtime stories.

"Only toddlers would believe such none-sense," Sasuke dead panned; subconsciously reassuring himself that there indeed was no demon lying in wait in the old shrine.

Finally coming up to the old building he frowned; this is where he would have to stay for the weekend.

The left side of the old shrine was almost completely consumed by the plant life of the surrounding area. The walls were a faded and worn white paint; the paint itself chipping on all sides of the building. The clay tiled roof held a deep gray tone, and at the top of said roof, right on the peak, sat a small stone statue of a fox.

"How fitting….," Sasuke mumbled unimpressed.

Sasuke closed the gap between himself and the shrine's wooden entrance. Slowly pushing the door opened Sasuke cringed at the way it creaked. The loud sound echoing through his ears in a almost painful screech. Sighing he pushed the door open a little quicker and took a glance inside.

It was nearly empty save for a few candles and an altar. Sasuke raised a brow once his eyes settled on a tatami mat tucked in the corner of the room.

He dismissed it altogether reasoning that perhaps someone had taken shelter here before and disregarded the old mat. It didn't seem completely out of reason anyway. Another scan over the room revealed it to be relatively clean; oddly enough. The wood seemed almost polished; the walls and paper doors immaculate. Again a strange fact that Sasuke decided to ignore. Surely some kind of caretaker managed the shrine; right? _That would explain the tatami mat…_

Sasuke grunted to himself before placing his bag down next to the door. This was going to be a long boring weekend. But at least he wouldn't have to deal with anyone grating on his nerves. A weekend alone might actually do him some good. Perhaps he could take the time to relax; it's not like there was anyone here to pester him.

Without further delay he took everything out of his bag and set his own sleeping mat and covers up. Once he was satisfied with his set up he moved outside.

He would need to set up a place to start a fire and would need to gather firewood. A simple; but annoying task. At least it would kill some time.

Sasuke dug out a spot for the fire and found stones to place a border around it. And after a short walk he had come back with enough twigs and firewood to last for the night.

He retreated to the shrine to grab a pot; water; and ramen from his bag. He really hated the poor excuse for a meal but it was really the only convenient thing he could bring with him. He would have to endure it for the weekend; and undoubtedly it would be enough ramen to satisfy the young Uchiha for well over a decade. That damn noodles were way to salty for his taste.

Once again content he sat down on a log he rolled near the make shift fire pit. Starting the fire did prove a little more tedious than he originally thought but soon he had a strong enough flame to cook his meal. The water came quickly to a boil and he added the flavor packet and noodles. He reached for chop sticks to stir the mixture but his hand froze mid-air at the sound of a twig snapping. Without making any movement he turned his gaze to the corner of his eyes where the sound originated from.

When his eyes caught white fur his head snapped sideways to get a better look at the creature. He frowned when he was to slow to catch the creature's image; a small chill running up his spine. Didn't Kiba say something about the fox kit having white fur?

Sasuke shook his head and turned his attention back to his meal. It was just coincidence. He probably caught sight of the white fur of a skunk or a rabbit or something. He jammed the chopsticks in the pot and stirred the mixture harshly; agitated at the momentary weakness. Rabbits had white fur too; how embarrassing would it be to have been scared by a freaking rabbit?! But that didn't stop Sasuke from jumping as he heard another twig snap; this time he turned his head completely towards the sound without hesitation.

Sasuke blinked a few times as his black eyes met timid blue. There in front of him stood a boy perhaps at most a year or two younger than himself. The boy had breathtaking wide blue eyes and soft blonde hair that sat messily on top of his head. Some strands of the pale blonde spikes danced in front of the boy's eyes. Sasuke noted the boy was just a hair shorter than himself but held a similar body type. He seemed thin; perhaps too thin. His obnoxiously orange yukata draped loosely off his shoulder and hung off his body. Sasuke was sure that the yukata was once a bright and lovely color; even more obnoxious; but it was obviously worn from constant wear. The boy broke eye contact for a moment his tanned cheeks turning a pale pink; it was than that Sasuke noted the whisker like scars on his cheeks. For some reason instead of being hideous scars the marks seemed to only extenuate the boy's features.

When the boy's blue orbs met with his one onyx he barely registered his own warm cheeks.

"I-I… I don't usually see anyone up here. A-are you.. staying…," the boy's voice was quiet and timid; the complete opposite of his boisterous outfit.

"For the weekend," why Sasuke even bothered to answer the boy he wasn't sure. Usually he'd just nod and turn away; but oddly he couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy.

"O-oh…."

Sasuke couldn't help but catch a hint of disappointment, but why would he be disappointed?

Sasuke quirked a brow as the other teen lifted his nose to sniff the air; his eyes lighting up comically as his gloomy demeanor was quickly replaced by nothing other than sheer joy, "Is that ramen?!"

Sasuke only nodded slowly not really sure just what was happening. This boy seemed so timid and shy before but now…

Sasuke nearly scowled as the; officially dubbed moronic; blonde all but bounced over to plop next to him on the log with a sheepish grin. His eyes nearly forming perfect 'n's as he rubbed his index finger under his nose, "I haven't had ramen in such a long time! It's my favorite! Pervy-sage used to bring me ramen all the time…."

Sasuke barely caught the hint of sadness laced in the boys words as he trailed off; he almost felt bad for him… key word almost. Because the moron wasn't done talking.

"So anyway; my favorite is pork ramen! I usually like miso broth but soy broth is really good too! Oi; but none of that tofu stuff~ It can have veggies as long as there's a good supply of beef or pork. I had chicken before too.."

Sasuke's brow twitched as the boy continued on; so much for a peaceful weekend alone withOUT annoyances. The raven glanced over to confirm that yes the blonde's mouth was still moving; words undoubtedly spewed at an almost inhuman frequency. How was it that he always attracted the loud obnoxious types?

The raven shoved the pot of ramen in front of the boy scowling out a light insult, "Here dobe."

The blonde blatantly ignored insult in favor for devouring the meal in front of him, "Thanks!!! Man I thought I'd never get another chance to eat ramen again! I really….huh?"

The boy turned wide blues to catch Sasukes' retreating form, "O-Oi! A-are you leaving…?"

Sasuke nearly winced at that nearly hurt tone; just why did he feel bad in the first place?

"Relax dobe, I'm just going to lie down."

It was barely ten minutes later that the blonde made his way into the shrine after Sasuke. The raven already settled on his sleeping mat as promised. The blonde moved over to the older mat to sit down Indian style with his hands clasped on his ankles watching the raven.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me….," Sasuke grunted as he lowered the covers a bit more to speak.

"I don't normally have any visitors," the boy responded simply.

The raven's brow furrowed at the statement, "You mean… you live here?"

The blonde nodded with a smile; but the underlying sadness was evident, "Yeah; I have my whole life."

Again the raven's brow seemed to scrunch even more, "By yourself?"

This time the raven almost regretted his question at the visible wince that shook the boy's features. As he spoke his hands tightened around his ankles; his smile falling away from his features breaking eye contact, "Y-yeah… by myself.. I-it's not so bad. It just… gets lonely."

When Sasuke failed to speak the boy continued shifting a little uncomfortably in his spot, "I mean.. Pervy sage used to watch over me but… he passed away a long time ago…"

Sasuke couldn't stop the question as it left his lips, "What about your parents."

The answer barely reaching his ears as the boy spoke, "T-they died.. Protecting me. I never knew them, but… but pervy sage used to tell me a lot about them."

The silence that encompassed them began to even unnerve Sasuke. He knew all too well how it felt to be alone; and for whatever reason he didn't want to see the other so down and out. He just met the kid for Christ's sake! So why should he care in the slightest. Though he couldn't come up with reason either way he knew he didn't want to see that hurt expression on the blonde.

"I'm Sasuke…, by the way."

The blonde's eyes seemed to light up a bit as he raised his head and smiled, "Naruto," he said almost breathlessly. To know someone really wanted to know about him. Might possibly want to be friends; Sasuke seemed nice enough. A little rough around the edges but he could tell Sasuke's bark was worse than his bite.

Sasuke scoffed, "Fish cake?"

Naruto now retracted that last thought; this guy just struck a nerve.

With an infuriating smirk Sasuke chuckled lightly, "No wonder you like ramen."

"Teme!!"

The weekend seemed to go by far to quickly for the raven. He actually found the blonde's company to be almost enjoyable. He didn't mind having the blonde around him. Sure he was loud; that might just be an understatement. And he had this horrible habit of placing his key phrase at the end of almost every sentence; Dattebayo! He was happy and energetic; though honestly Sasuke couldn't figure out for the life of him why. He lived alone in a run down and supposedly haunted temple.

When he had mentioned to Naruto exactly why he was there in the first place and spooke of the supposed ghosts and or demons that haunted the temple the blonde gave off a nervous chuckle and asked if Sasuke really thought there were ghosts haunting the area. Sasuke scowled every time Naruto latched onto him at every sound that he was convinced was a 'ghost' coming to 'get him'. The raven wasn't about to ever admit it but he welcomed the physical gesture.

Normally he hated when people touched him but when it was Naruto he found it odd that it really didn't bother him; he actually 'enjoyed' it.

Monday morning Sasuke had packed his things and got ready to depart back to the village. Mentally noting that this time he would thank Kiba in his own way; really he would've never met Naruto if it hadn't been for that stupid bet.

Before he left he even asked if Naruto would like to come home with him, but the blonde humbly refused. For some reason he said he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Sasuke just assumed that was out of some sentimental attachment to his 'home'; if you could even call it that.

Naruto, of course, had requested that Sasuke would visit him often. Even though he left with a trade mark 'hn' Naruto knew it was Sasuke's silent promise to return. If the small smile on the raven's lips wasn't evidence enough.

The raven sighed as Sakura and Ino tugged on either side of his body; both latched onto his arms. He long zoned out their shrill voices in favor of counting down the time until he could leave the small school so he could meet up with Naruto.

He found himself making his way to the shrine whenever he had gotten the chance. Of course; with ramen in tow. The blonde insisted; in the form of very… very… obnoxious pleading.

"Finally," Sasuke mumbled as their teacher excused them for the day and the student shuffled out the door. Sasuke effectively breaking free of the two girls and out the door.

The raven frowned as he reached the shrine to find it empty. Of course thereond near by; and it was pretty hot out. Naruto probably just took a quick dip to cool off.

As Sasuke wiped the sweat off his brow he figured that he himself could use a dip after the long hike. Sighing he pushed through the wood to get to the small pod.

He froze mid-step and ducked behind the foliage caught sight of the pond. Bouncing in the otherwise calm water was a white furred creature no bigger than your average dog. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that the creature was not a dog at all; rather a fox. A white fox.

The raven held his breath as s mind raced over the possiblities. Was the story really true? Or was it just another coincidence? Sometimes animals were born with white fur; although rare it could be a possibility, but so close to the shrine?

The white fox dove under the water but what surface had Sasuke's breath caught painfully in his throat. What rose from the water was a tanned form; with bright blonde hair; and large blue eyes. Sasuke rubbed his eyes harshly, "N-Naruto…?"

Sasuke stood as is heart pounded harder in his chest. His eyes falling to the reflection of Naruto's image in the water. But it wasn't Naruto's image; it was the white fox. Sensing or perhaps hearing Sasuke; he wasn't sure; Naruto turned with wide frightened eyes as he caught Sasuke's own fearful gaze.

"Y-You… Your… ," Sasuke stuttere as he took careless steps backwards reeling from the shocking discovery.

"Sasuke wait," Naruto shouted out to him as he began to run out from the water.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the reflection on the waters surface; the fox bounding full speed ahead at him. "D-Demon," Sasuke gasped as he nearly fell before turning and running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sasuke' hear Naruto's foot steps behind him; and soon the sound of two feet became four and Sasuke's heart leap in his throat.

It was a trick. Naruto was a demon. He was the fox demon. He was going to kill him. He was going to die! He was going to die!!

A light growl from behind him was all the warning he had before he found himself being shoved to the ground by the weight of the fox. He tried to push himself to his feet but he found himself being lipped to his back as paws anchored him to the ground.

Sasuke hissed as he felt the claws dig slightly into his skin; barely strong enough to draw blood but painful none the less. Sasuke's slammed his eyes shut to block out the foxes face only to feel the claws retract; feeling tight fingers replacing them and the light growling turn into Naruto's pleading voice.

"Sasuke Please! Let me explain!"

Sasuke's eyes remained closed as he thrashed, "Get off of me!"

"Please Sasuke just lis-"

"Don't kill me!!"

"Kill…you…," the voice sounded so hurt, "Sasuke I would never hurt…"

"Liar! You're a demon! Get off of me! LET ME GO!"

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as all Naruto's strength in his hands had ceased on his shoulders. His eyes opening to view tearful blue but his fear was getting the best of him. His urgency to get away clouding over any other reason. Ignoring how Naruto had release him and at back; had allowed him to get to his feet. Didn't take chase after he bolted home town the village. Didn't notice the fresh tears spilling from the blonde's blue orbs as he whispered after Sasuke; his voice falling on deaf ears, "I thought… we were friends.."

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Like I said having a lap top should be very helpful but I can only write so much I don't have like ANY time it sucks! One day I'll be rich and I'll be able to spend the remainder of my days writing and drawing ^_~ Yeah that would be the life… so awesome..

Please review! ~


End file.
